Regrets, I may have had a few
by orpsgod
Summary: Jack and James in the Locker and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

Regrets, I May Have Had a Few

They sat beside each other on a beach that lay in unbroken sameness around them, the slight curve of the land far off in the distance where the ribbon of sand faded from sight the only variable. The sea and the horizon beyond had remained unchanged since they had become aware of each other and their surroundings a short time ago. And in that time not a gust, a whisper, a tiny miniature lick of wind had disturbed the dark glassy surface of the water stretched out before them, the sun's presence only a pale golden glow just beneath the horizon. Sunrise or sunset? Impossible to tell. They were in perpetual dusk..or dawn..depending on the optimistic or pessimistic nature of the individual observer.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" The Admiral asked quietly, his tone not holding any semblance of its usual _tone of command_.

With a slight tilt of his head and the beginning of a frown on his face the Pirate answered, "Know exactly where we are mate."

When the Admiral had given the Pirate what would be considered in any proper social circle a polite interval to continue, and with his measure of patience rather lacking due to the current unknown circumstances…and the presence of the exasperating Pirate, he turned his gaze to his companion and huffed, "And that would be?"

The Pirate turned his head to look at the Admiral, "What?"

The Admiral closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, and counted to five under his breath before replying, "Our location Mr. Sparrow. I asked you if you had any idea where we are."

The Pirate gave the Admiral a look indicating he thought perhaps the man was a bit daft, "I'm thinkin I've already answered that particular question Admiral."

The Admiral huffed with a bit more irritation, "No you have not. You said you knew exactly where we are. That does not answer my question…."

The Pirate interrupted with much hand fluttering as he leaned into the Admiral's personal space, "On the contrary Admiral, and I beg…well mayhaps not beg….ah…choose…aye choose is a better choosen of words… or word as id be the context here no doubt...so in that respect I respectfully…er piratically respectfully .. choose…choose to differ with you. You asked if I knew where we are….and I definitely and very specifically answered you…by the sayin of the sayin of _know exactly where we are_. In my mind that'd be an answer to what it was you was definitely and specifically askin, savvy?"

The Admiral clenched his hands in his lap, and for several moments sat there glaring at them before transferring that glare to the Pirate. With his tone expressing the fact that he was mere moments away from throttling the Pirate he snapped out, "Where….Are….We?"

The Pirate, with a wave of his hands encompassing their surroundings replied, "Oh that….Locker mate….pretty sure we'd be in the Locker."

Although that thought had been niggling at the periphery of his mind the Admiral took several minutes to mull over the Pirate's words before speaking softly, more to himself than the Pirate, with a bit of defeat reflected in the tone, "So we are dead."

With a nod and a slight raise of an eyebrow the Pirate said, "Aye, that'd be about the right of it."

Silence prevailed for a stretch of time, then, with a straightening of posture and an attempt to grasp onto long carried stoic-ness, and a not entirely successful go at keeping the former defeat from his voice the Admiral said, "Well then, I would imagine there is nothing to be done."

The Pirate smiled a bit and waved his hands about, "Always something that kin be done Admiral." A moment later, with the smile gone from his face and having dropped his hands to his lap he continued, "Course most of them somethings won't make a bit of difference ya understand, but it gives a body more ta do than just dwell on the situation as it were, spend the time with a bit of hope rather than wallowing around without some manner of bearings and such."

His tone and expression holding a bit of his usual snark he replied, "As I said, nothing to be done."

Putting both index fingers up in front of him the Pirate turned to the Admiral and said cheerfully, "We could talk you know, converse, consult, confer, chitchat, gossip even. I could tell you things about Lizzie and der William that would make your wig curl…. er ..if it wasn't already curled that is. Be a particular difference from firin broadsides at each other as id be the common form of interaction atween us."

The Admiral looked at the Pirate with a bit of disbelief, "What could we possibly have to converse about?"

"Things, stuff, various and sundry topics of pertinent and mutual concern and curiosity…you know… things… stuff." The Pirate answered as he wiggled his fingers between himself and the Admiral.

The Admiral tilted his head to the side for a moment considering the Pirates suggestion, then with a semi amused expression he snorted a bit and said, "Very well." As the Pirate started to open his mouth to speak the Admiral held up a hand and said, with much his usual snark, "As the odds are not in favor of your ceasing once you launch into your no doubt disjointed discourse Mr. Sparrow I shall go first."

With a shrug and a nod of his head the Pirate waved a hand and said, "Suit yerself Admiral."

When the Admiral remained quiet for several minutes the Pirate broke the silence, "Thought you was gonna go first."

With a huff the Admiral replied, "I am, I am merely trying to settle on an appropriate subject."

The Pirate let out a short chuckle, "Just start Admiral, more 'n likely we're gonna be here long enough ta touch upon 'em all, yer subjects as well as mine."

"Indeed." The Admiral replied.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreicated

5


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the lengthy time between updates. I've had some medical issues the past few months and am just now returning to some sort of normalcy in RL.

Regrets, I May Have Had a Few

Chapter 2

Concentration clearly evident on his visage, hands clasped firmly behind his back, James paced a small spit of sand between Jack and the waters edge. He cleared his throat several times as if to begin speaking but no words followed. Jack opened his mouth to speak; he had been silent for more time than was his custom when at last James, his voice pitched rather soft and low, the word rolling slowly from his mouth said, "Regrets." He glanced at Jack, a slight smirk on his face, "Where do I begin? I suppose I could manage to come up with quite a number." Straightening his posture he went on, his tone stronger now, as if he'd finally chosen his course and was determined to follow through. "As I look back on my youth I regret not asking Rebecca Clarke to the Autumn Ball." He paused a moment, then raised an eyebrow and gave a little snort as he continued, "I might add I regret not punching Nathan Davenport in the nose when he did." He paused once more then sighed as he looked up at the dusky sky, then down at the dark sand at his feet. A poignant expression appeared on his face as he spoke the next. "I regret I was never able to establish a satisfactory relationship with my Father. I regret allowing communication with my family, especially my Mother God rest her soul, to falter when I was transferred to Fort Charles." His countenance and posture visibly sagged for just an instant as he continued, his voice betraying the slightest bit of quavering, "I regret not presenting my suit for Miss Swann's hand in marriage sooner….although hindsight says that probably would not have made a difference." He stopped his pacing, "I think that should suffice for the time being. I am sure I could dredge up many more of the same bleak nature if I so chose." Then he stood there silently looking off toward the horizon.

Jack watched James from his seat in the sand for a few minutes before rising to his feet, exaggeratedly brushing the sand from his breeches, and swaying over to stand beside the man. "Quite a list you've tallied up there Commodore, 'n ya say there's still more what could be added. I'm thinkin that'd be a might longer list 'n what would be expected from someone who's attained an age similar to what you yerself have." James snorted slightly and replied with a bit of sarcasm, "So it would seem."

"Worst of it is James; you've not squared with any of it. You've only managed to tuck 'em all down somewheres deep 'n dark fer sure, but I'm thinkin that'd not be the opportune thing ta be doin with the lot of 'em. Be better off by half ta deal with 'em straight off, send 'em on their way, then forget 'em 'n go on."

James looked at Jack skeptically, "Are you saying you do not have your own store of regrets buried somewhere?"

"Exactly what I'm sayin, I see no profit in it. I send the little beasties packin fore they even have a chance ta dig their sharpish little devilish talons in and make themselves ta home."

Disbelievingly James replied, "You are telling me you have absolutely no regrets about anything in your life? None what so ever?"

"Aye, that'd be what I'd be saying." Jack answered dismissively.

A smile touched the corners of James' mouth as he shook his head and wryly snipped, "You are such a liar."

"Pirate." Jack retorted with a grin and a flip flop of his hands.

"Yes, well be that as it may be you will never convince me you do not have some regrets of your own." James replied.

"Don't have to convince you now do I….long as I convince myself." Jack countered.

"So it would seem." James snarked.

"Now as we have that matter all settled seems ta me we can get on with matters of more import." Jack smiled and stated.

"Which would be?" James raised an eyebrow and asked.

"I'm ponderin on it at this very moment Commodore, sure I'll come up with something." Jack answered.

James simply shook his head and headed off down the beach.

xxx

It didn't take James long to realize he was not making any progress toward the curve of the beach in the distance, it remained just there, in the distance. However, when he looked over his shoulder Jack did appear to be fading in the distance. The effect was a bit disorienting. James finally turned around and headed back wondering if that destination would also be unattainable. Thankfully, relatively speaking as it was the pirate and said pirate's company he was trying to attain, he could see he was drawing closer. As he neared he could see Jack walking to the waters edge and then walking backwards several yards only to repeat that maneuver over and over. "What the blazes is he doing?" James muttered to himself. He was soon to find out. When he was within reach Jack grabbed him by the arm and said, "Here, you try it Commodore."

"Try what?" James said with annoyance as he unceremoniously removed Jack's hand from his arm.

"Why walkin into the water of course." Jack said looking at James as if that should have been perfectly clear.

James huffed and said, "I am sure you have your reasons for wanting to _walk into the water _Mr. Sparrow, but as I am sure drowning is not a viable option in getting us out of the Locker, considering we apparently are already dead, I have no reason to want to do anything of the kind."

Jack took James by the arm and as he guided James toward the waterline he said, "Humor me just this once Commodore, aye?"

"I think I have _humored_ you many more times than you…." James began to say, then interrupted himself with a loudly spoken 'Bloody Hell' as the waterline began to recede as they approached. The more they advanced the further it receded.

"Bloody Hell!" James repeated as he stopped in his tracks and the waterline stopped its retreat.

Jack leaned over toward James, "Wanted ta make sure it just wasn't doin it for me own benefit. Guess that more 'n answers that."

James nodded, still a bit stunned. Then as a unsettling thought made its presence known he slowly turned to Jack and asked, "If we can not get anywhere near the water how are we to ever leave the Locker?"

"My point exactly Commodore." Jack replied.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	3. Chapter 3

Regrets I May Have Had A Few

Chapter 3

"You can keep doing that forever, the water is never going to stop moving away from you." James said with an irritated huff from his seat on the sand.

"The way I'd be seein it that'd be exactly what we've got here now init Commodore…forever, 'n we might as well be spendin it doin somethin. Savvy?" Jack replied with a flutter of hands as he continued to sway toward and then away from the water. " 'N what's to say I'm not actually doin it simply 'cause I'm actually enjoyin the actuality of doin it?

James shook his head, and with a bit of sarcasm retorted, "I would not be surprised in the least given your reputation for mental ambiguity that you are finding an overabundance of enjoyment from your actions Mr. Sparrow, although I have no doubts as well there is a portion of that enjoyment garnered from the fact you are aware your actions are intently irritating to me, something you seem to relish in doing." With a moue he looked up at the darkened sky and snarked, "This is surely Hell and I shall be forced to spend eternity witnessing his every…single…step."

Jack smiled, then just before looking in James' direction he affected a wounded look, "Commodore I swear on pain of death I would never go out of me way to irritate you if it were in me power not to be doin such irritatin nor would I gain any personal relishment from said irritation if and in fact when said irritation did occur regardless of my mental ambug…ambag…ambog…that word what you just said. And on the subject of Hell, if this were that then there would be all manner of vile horrible beasties of varying extremes of vileness and horribility roaming about, not to mention the towering mountains of fire and the unfathomably deep pits of….." His words faded away as he stopped in his tracks, his whole body giving a tremendous shiver as he began scanning their surroundings with a bit of wariness, as if his words might summon said beasties, fire, and sundry. He quickly swayed over and sat down in the sand next to James.

James snorted, "Fearsome Pirate indeed!"

Gaining back some of his composure he pointed both index fingers up in the air in front of him, tipped his head to the side, and said, "Ah but Commodore, you see there is a time to be fearsome and there is a time to be….unfearsome… as it were." He shrugged as he finished speaking and took another quick unsettled look around.

James gave a derisive snort, "I do hope you will be able to divert some small part of your thoughts away from the satisfaction you were apparently deriving from playing catch me if you can with the sea and devote it to the matter of getting us out of here, if that is at all possible."

"Anything's possible Commodore, just not always probable. But seein as it was done once before by me very own self I'd not see a reason it can't be done again, aye?"

"If I am not mistaken I believe you had quite a bit of assistance with that particular escape and I think we can assume the chances of that manner of help stepping in this time is highly improbable." James retorted.

"Don't know why you'd say that Commodore." Jack replied.

"Last time they needed you, or more specifically something in your possession. That no longer holds true."

"They might come after me this time just because they missed me." Jack said hopefully.

"I highly doubt it!" James snarked back.

With hope still evident in his tone he looked at James and said, "Well then they might come after you because they miss you."

"I doubt that as well." James replied, although it wasn't snark in his tone this time.

xxxxxxxx

James had been sitting quite still, his mind deep in contemplating their predicament, unlike Jack who seemed unable to stay still for more that a few minutes, his body in almost constant motion whether taking exaggerated steps as he swayed about, or rocking back and forth or side to side as he stood looking off to the horizon, or fingers bending or wiggling, hands moving about as if together they were performing some silent monolog as he sat in the sand. James was so involved in his revere it took him a few moments to realize Jack was speaking.

"D'ya see that Commodore?"

James peered about, "Just what is it I am supposed to be seeing Sparrow?"

"Out there, toward the edge of the horizon." Jack answered as he pointed.

James looked in the direction Jack was pointing, "I see nothing more than shadows out there Mr. Sparrow."

"Aye, thought the same at first as well. 'Cept one of 'em is movin Commodore. Got to watch real close for awhile ta pick up on it." Jack replied.

James peered again for a few minutes before shaking his head negatively and saying, "I'm sorry Sparrow, I don't see it."

"Not looking hard enough Commodore."

"Or perhaps you are looking too hard and seeing something that is not there to see." James snipped.

"It's there Commodore….whatever _it_ is….it's there." Jack replied.

James glanced once more in the direction the _shadow_ was supposed to be, and still not convinced there was anything there more than a trick of the light said dismissively, "Well since we will not be going to it, if it is indeed there, then there is nothing for us to do but wait to see if it comes to us."

Jack tilted his head to the side and trying to hide the uneasiness he was feeling said, "I'd be more inclined to say it'd be comin _for_ us Commodore as apposed to comin _to_ us."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but RL has not afforded much time lately for anything but attending to it.

Regrets, I May Have Had A Few

Chapter 4

Despite his dismissal of Sparrow's claim there was some shadowy something moving out on the horizon his curiosity had been aroused. To keep further irritation from being aroused as well as the Pirate had once again launched into his wobbly-legged dance with the shoreline James had moved several yards down the beach to observe the spot in question with as little distraction from said pirate as was possible. He assumed the stance he used when his duties required him to stand for extended periods either reviewing troops or participating in official functions, or any number of similar occasions, feet positioned to give the best balance and comfort, hands clasped behind his back, head placed not too far forward or too far back. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, set his mind to the task at hand, opened his eyes and commenced his observation.

It was not long, although in this environment it was almost impossible for one to judge time, before he thought he did notice one of the shadows moving. He shook his head and looked again…movement, slight but definitely there. He snorted a bit, "There will be no living with him now."

"Living with whom? Me?" Jack peered at James for a moment, noted James expression, then with a wide smile and flutter of hands he added, "Ah! So you have seen it as well then."

In his concentration James had not registered Jack's approach and was startled as Jack spoke; he glared at Jack and in a huffy Commodorial tone snapped, "Do not sneak up on me like that."

Jack continued to smile as he shrugged and said, "Pirate." Then dropping the smile he continued, his tone much more serious, as if he'd been questioning himself as to whether he had really seen anything out there at all, "But you have seen it… move…out there…. …seen the movement... aye?"

James looked out at the horizon and then back at Jack, nodded once, and answered, "Yes."

For a instant relief flashed across Jack's countenance but was quickly covered by his normal bravado as he leaned toward James, tapped both index fingers on his chest and said, "Told you so."

"Do not push your luck Mr. Sparrow." James snapped back as he swatted at Jack's fingers. Jack jerked his hands away as he rocked back on his heels and gave James an offended look, "'M not thinkin there's any need here to get physical about it Commodore."

James snorted and snarked, "Clearly I do not share your assessment of the situation Mr. Sparrow."

Jack bit back the urge to stick his tongue out at the Commodore and instead echoed the snark in James' tone, "Aye, clearly you don't." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Jack took two or three quick steps backward as James turned to face him with an expression that indubitably said the Commodore was not pleased with the tone of his reply, "Indeed!" Jack gave the man a repentant smile as he held his hands together in front of him, "Apologies Commodore." James eyed him for a moment, then huffed and turned his attention back to the horizon. In a tone that was meant to be somewhat conciliatory he said, "Perhaps our attention should be focused on figuring out just what or who that might be, and if it…or they may be the key to our departure from this…place."

"They may be the key Commodore, 'm not as sure as it'd be a key we'd be wantin ta use." Jack replied.

"So you _do_ have some idea as to whom or what we may be dealing with?" James asked.

"Only in so far as where it appears that we appear to be and takin into account previous personally acquired knowledge of said location and who and or what manner of being or beings might inhabit said location as well as have some manner of interest in either personage that would be present here at this specific location at the current and or present time, that'd be you and or me Commodore just so ya know, once ya add all that together and toss it about a bit twould not be hard to put a name to such whos and or whats what might and or may be at this very moment headed in our general and or specific direction." Jack replied.

"You think it is Davey Jones and his crew of miscreants." James said.

"I'm not thinkin it would be any but Commodore." Jack replied.

"Then there truly is no hope." James said dejectedly.

"Hope is as hope does….er…something like that. 'Sides Commodore they've not gotten us yet which does mean there is hope….or at least that's the way it's supposed to work….when it works that way….or at all." Jack replied cheerily.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	5. Chapter 5

Regrets I May Have Had A Few

Chapter 5

"They seem to be getting closer." James said as he looked out at the shadow, noting it was starting to look more like a vessel than a shadow now.

"They're here." Jack replied as he jumped to his feet and instinctively grabbed for his sword before remembering he'd not had it since he'd been in this infernal place.

James had jumped to his feet in response to Jack's movement and it only took a moment to understand what Jack meant. A half a dozen yards down the beach he saw a conglomeration of vile and hideous creatures advancing on them. He too made a grab for a nonexistent sword.

They began looking around for anything that could be used as a weapon, and found nothing.

"I'm thinking perhaps the better part of valor calls for a quick…or maybe quicker than quick..retreat right about now Commodore." Jack said as he began to back pedal.

"Where exactly do you intend to retreat to Mr. Sparrow? I will not be chased and run to ground like some animal. I shall stand my ground here. It is as good a place as any on this godforsaken rock." James replied.

"Won't be much of a stand with no weapons Commodore, more 'n likely a rapid fall and then….death. At least a retreat would afford some time for assessing and planning." Jack replied from several feet behind James. He had momentarily stopped his backpedaling, but his stance said he was willing to recommence at a seconds notice.

James snapped his head around to look at Jack with disbelief, "This from the man who could not come up with an assessment or plan during the whole time we've been here?" James gave a short sharp laugh and added, "By your leave _Captain_ Sparrow, I shall take my chances here."

Jack tipped his hand to his forehead, "Suit yourself Commodore." As he turned to leave he stumbled over something. "Bugger!" then looking down, "What's this now?" He bent down and picked up two swords lying on the ground. "That's funny; they weren't there a moment ago." He looked around at his surroundings suspiciously, looked back down at the ground suspiciously, looked back at the swords suspiciously then gave them a few vigorous swipes through the air as if doubting their realness and expecting them to disintegrate in his hands. When they didn't he smiled broadly and called out, "Oh Commodore, look what I've got."

Without turning around James huffed and snapped, "What is it now Mr. Sparrow?"

"It's Captain…Captain Sparrow, and if you would be so kind as to remember that little fact in future addressments of me I might be so inclined to share my little find with you, but only if you promise…cross your heart and all that…"

James, his concentration on the approaching horde broken by Jack's diatribe, whirled around and snapped, "What in the world are you going on about…."

He stopped in mid sentence as he spotted the swords Jack was waving about in front of him. He closed the distance between them and reached for one. Jack jerked it back and said, "Now Commodore, promise first, sword second, savvy?"

"What are you about Sparrow, give me the sword!" James snapped.

"Not till you say it." Jack replied poutily.

"Sparrow! The sword, now!" James said as he looked over his shoulder and saw the throng was almost on them. When Jack continued to pout at him he shook his head, huffed a few times, then glaring at Jack said, "Blast you _Captain Sparrow_!"

Jack smiled a glittery smile, "Thanks Mate." and handed James a sword.

The next minute they were set upon by the creatures and fought for their lives. Swords slashing and cutting, stabbing and hacking with what seemed little impact on the attackers. James was sure the next stab or slash or hack was his last so used up was his energy. But he managed one more, and one more, and one more till suddenly the creatures retreated out of range and he heard Jack speak, "Come to join the fight yourself then Fishface?"

James turned to see Davey Jones leaning toward Jack, "Jack Sparrow, you owe me a debt."

Jack leaned back on his heels away from the offending presence and said, "By my reckoning that debt has been paid… several times."

Davey Jones took a step toward Jack, "Well your reckoning is wrong!"

"Is not." Jack replied.

Jones recoiled a bit, "Is too!"

"Is not!" Jack said a bit more emphatically.

"Is too!" Jones replied in kind.

"Is not!" Jack retorted with much more emphasis.

"Is…" Jones started to retort and was interrupted by James.

"Oh by all that is holy just kill me now and put me out of my misery! I can not listen to any more of this!"

Jones and Jack, both with a bit of a surprised expression on their faces, looked at James. A moment passed before Jones spoke, "I have no business with you Commodore. My business is with him." ending his remark by jabbing his claw at Jack.

"Then why, pray tell, am I here?" James asked.

"More 'n likely just an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me…more 'n likely that is….Commodore." Jack interjected.

Jones and James each gave Jack a glare, then Jones spoke, "I have no use for you Commodore. Then turning his attention to Jack said, "You're the one I've come for Sparrow."

Jack waved his hands about, gesturing between himself and Jones as he spoke in a hopeful tone, "I'm sure we can come to an agreeable accord with a little friendly discussion here, aye?"

Jones smiled an unpleasant smile at Jack and replied, "I don't do friendly, and the only agreeable accord I foresee will be reached when you are aboard The Flying Dutchman fulfilling your debt to me!" Then turning to his minions he said, "Take this…_Pirate_.. to the ship."

As the creatures moved to do as they were bid a whirl of sand rose up around them and continued to grow in intensity until they were fully enveloped and unable to move.

"What's this?" Jones bellowed as he looked around angrily.

As Jones glare rested on him Jack gave him an innocent smile, put his hands together in a praying gesture and said, "I've absolutely nothing to do with it mate."

Jones moved his glare to James who held a hand up and said, "Sorry, not quite my style."

Taking several menacing steps toward the other two men he bellowed, "Then who?"

"You always did be de vocal sort when de situation don't meet wit your approval."

The three turned in unison, disbelief on their faces as they recognized the newcomer.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	6. Chapter 6

Regrets I May Have Had A Few

Chapter 6

"What are you doing here?" Jones spat out.

Calypso slowly walked over to him, a coquettish smile on her face. She reached up to caress his cheek with one hand as she flipped her other hand casually in the air and replied, "Dis place be just as good as any Davey Jones, 'sides you know Calypso go where Calypso want."

Davey pulled back slightly from her touch. He pointed his claw at Jack and blustered, "Sparrow is mine, you may do what you wish with the other."

Calypso's smile widened as she leaned toward Jones, "Calypso be doin what she want wid de both ob dem Davey Jones."

Jack, knowing it would be much more better to be leaving this overly sandy spit of land in the company of Calypso rather than Davey Jones took a couple of steps toward the two hoping to improve the chances of exactly that happening. Gingerly skirting around the pointing claw of Jones he swayed over to Calypso, rocked toward her, his hands palms together in front of him as he did, and asked, "Just what then might it be that Calypso wants?"

Calypso smiled at him as one would smile at a favored pet, waved her hand dismissively, and before turning her attention back to Davey Jones said, "Calypso be dealin wid you real soon Jack Sparrow."

A moue crossed Jack's face as he shook his head and swayed back over toward James mumbling, "For some reason when you put it that way I don't find it particularly comforting."

James snorted as Jack approached, and with more than a bit of sarcasm in his tone said, "Evidently some of your more unfavorable past interactions with Miss Calypso may be coming back to bite you in the arse, figuratively speaking of course."

Jack tipped his head to the side and gave James a sour look, "Of course." He instantly brightened his expression as his hands gestured abstractly in front of him, "Trifles mate, after all I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

James snorted again, "And that fact and a farthing will get you?"

"If worked the right way mate it may just get us off this contemptible quadrilateral of rock."

"I do not think anything that occurred in your former encounters with this particular person would inspire you to feel such confidence so you will excuse me if I do not hold my breath waiting for anything of merit to occur during this encounter." James snarked back.

Jack's tone didn't sound nearly as confident as he would have liked as he retorted, "Hold or don't hold anything you want Commodore, old Jack knows a thing or two when it comes to dealing with Calypso."

"Indeed. Well _Captain Jack Sparrow_, past dealings being as they were, I suppose we shall see." James replied.

Their attention was diverted back to Calypso and Jones as they heard Davey's voice rise in anger, "I have him and you will not take him from me until his debt is settled!"

Calypso kept her tone firm but low as she replied, "Jack Sparrow be in my protection now Davey Jones. Him debt to you be served when Calypso be done wid him."

Jones huffed and swelled up, "He will not escape his fate."

Calypso looked up into Jones face as she quietly replied, "Him fate not be de only one which Calypso be able to change Davey Jones, be thinkin careful bout your next words 'n actions."

Jones stood there for several minutes, puffed up, sputtering, and cursing before turning abruptly, shouting at his crew, and storming back to his ship.

She watched as the Flying Dutchman prepared to sail, "Him not be happy wid Calypso at dis moment but she be makin it up wit him later." She turned toward James and Jack with a smile, "Him be sorely stubborn at times 'n need some gentle redirectin."

"Well luv, now that old squid face and the crocodile machine seem to be making their departure mayhaps you'd care to let old Jack and the stodgy Commodore here in on just what it is you have in mind."

"I am not stodgy!" James snapped.

Jack opened his mouth to reply but Calypso responded first. She glided over to James and put both hands on his chest as she smiled up at him and said, "You be bout the most stodgy person Calypso ever come across in all her years James Norrington." Running her hands up and down his chest she gave him a flirty look and added seductively, "But Calypso don't think necessarily dat be a bad thing, Calypso like dat in a man from time to time."

Jack swayed rapidly over to the two of them, his fingers fluttering about in front of him as he said with a pout, "I thought you liked unpredictable, and spontaneous, and random and…and…me…as it were."

She cocked an eyebrow as she looked at Jack, "Not so as much as I'd thought."

James cleared his throat, "Yes, well, Miss Calypso, perhaps we should get down to business."

She gave him a sly grin as she began to unbutton his shirt, "Calypso like dat in a man too."

James cleared his throat once again as he removed her hands from his shirt front, "Perhaps I should rephrase. Just why are we here and what purpose do you have in mind for us."

Happy to see things were no longer going in the direction they were about to go in Jack cheerfully said, "Well spoke Commodore."

Calypso looked a bit disappointedly at James then shrugged her shoulders. A moment later she smiled up at him and said, "Calypso make sure der be plenty ob time for the pleasurables later James Norrington, but you be right, business before de pleasures. Calypso be havin a little quest for de two ob you."

"What manner of quest?" James and Jack asked in unison.

For the moment Calypso only smiled in return.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

6


	7. Chapter 7

Regrets I May Have Had A Few

Chapter 7

"A quest you say?" Jack asked, his head cocked to the side, his tone and expression full of suspicion.

Calypso smiled at Jack and waved her hand dismissively, "Nothing de witty Captain Jack Sparrow not be able to handle."

"I'd rather be the one doin the actual judgin of what I can and cannot handle 'n be doin the actual in fact choosin of same by me own self if you don't mind." Jack replied snippily, a pouty frown on his face.

James, sensing this could quickly turn into a pointless and highly irritating bickering match between the two decided, for his own sanity's sake if nothing else, to interrupt. "What manner of quest would this be Miss Calypso, and how does it involve me?"

Calypso directed her attention to the Commodore and gave him a momentary sultry once over before adopting a serious expression and tone, "Dis quest I be chargin de two ob you wid be ob de most great importance James Norrington. I be sendin the two ob you after de Jeweled Ring of Triton."

Jack leaned toward Calypso, his fingers fluttering around between them, his face lit up clearly showing interest, "Sounds…shiny."

James looked at Jack, rolled his eyes and shook his head before turning back to Calypso, "I can understand your interest in acquiring Mr. Sparrow's services in this quest given his talent for skullduggery, but that does not explained why you would require my participation in such a venture as well."

"Dis not be any manner ob ordinary ring James Norrington. It be most important not to be fallin into de wrong hands for too long a time," She stopped and looked pointedly at Jack.

Jack rocked back on his heels with an exaggeratedly offended expression for both of them. Speaking in a high pitched affronted tone he said, "I'm sure I don't have the slightest notion to what either one of you may be referring to 'n take great umbrage to the way in which the both of you did in fact do the referring."

James snorted and said sarcastically, "Yes, I'm sure you do." Turning back to Calypso he said, "To my knowledge I do not posses any of the disreputable credentials this particular pursuance would seem to require, ergo your need for my assistance still remains unexplained."

Calypso smiled at James, "Dat be de very point James Norrington." She gestured toward Jack, "One ob you do," then pointing to James, "'n one ob you don't."

After a few moments of thought Calypso's meaning became clear and James replied, "So your intent is to send both of us on this quest, Mr. Sparrow to obtain the ring, and I to make sure Mr. Sparrow does not abscond with it once acquired."

"Dat be de exact way what Calypso be thinkin James Norrington." She retuned with a sly smile.

"And if I choose not to participate?" James asked.

Calypso gave him a sad smile and waved her hands to encompass their surroundings, "Calypso be understandin if dat be de Commodore's choosin, but den I be afraid de fine Commodore hab nothing but this bit ob eternity to be lookin forward to."

"That bit of coercive persuasion is no doubt meant to garner a positive response." James replied with sarcasm.

"If de Commodore be as smart as Calypso be thinkin him be he be understandin dat de rewards ob helpin Calypso be as wondrous to him as de withholdin ob him help be distressin to him."

Jack decided at this point it might be advantageous to make his position on the matter more than clear, "Just so ya know luv I'm good with it. Old Jack has no problem usin any and all skullduggerish talents and disreputable cridinshal thingys he possesses and snatchin said shiny and obscondin with the little bugger…er…bringin it right back to you of course."

Calypso and James both frowned at him, then ignored him and continued their conversation.

"It would seem I have very little choice in the matter, although the thought of spending eternity here does not seem quite so bleak knowing I would not be spending that eternity with Mr. Sparrow as companion." James directed his gaze toward Jack as he said this, and snorted as Jack stuck his tongue out in reply. "However, upon further contemplation I shall accept your quest, with the stipulation that at its conclusion, or any future time for that matter, I will not be returning here."

Calypso smiled, "Agreed."

"Now just exactly where do we find this Ring of Triton?" James asked.

"Calypso be habin dis sister dat be called Sao. It be her what recently come into possession ob de ring."

"If it is your sister that has the ring why do you not get it from her yourself?" James asked.

Calypso shook her head and gave James a look that conveyed she thought he might be a simpleton, "Things not be dat easy James Norrington, not dat easy at all." When his expression showed he didn't quite understand she added in a tone that suggested she was sure he was a simpleton, "If dat were possible dat would be what Calypso would be doin den wouldn't she." She paused for a moment giving her snarky remark a moment to sink in before going on in a tone that suggested she were explaining to a schoolboy, "De Gods be a complicated lot. Things don't be workin always like id be expected. Dis ring cannot be physically possessed by de Gods. We hab to hab a mortal keep de ring for us. Sao will hab de ring hidden 'n under dis person's care. Make no mistake James Norrington, Sao cannot be trusted wid dis ring, it be holdin too much power. Her don't realize yet how much power it does be holdin 'n what her could be doin wid dat power. It be needin to be away from her fore her does."

James, not at all happy with being talked down to in such a manner never the less responded, somewhat grudgingly, in the respectful manner he had been taught when addressing the opposite sex, "Then Miss Calypso I would suggest you take us where we need to be to fulfill this quest of yours."

Calypso smiled, "Calypso be sendin de two ob you along on your own. If Calypso come too close Sao be knowin dat she be after de ring."

"Well then," Jack said happily as he fluttered his hands about and rocked back and forth on his heels, "I say no time like the present, aye?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Blast and be Damned!" James bellowed as he was suddenly standing mid shin deep in a muddy pig pen amongst at least a dozen pigs.

Jack, who was a few feet away in the same mud grimaced, "It appears her sense of humor has not improved." Then looking toward James with a cheery smile he added, "Look on the bright side Commodore, least this time you didn't wind up face down in the muck."

At that moment one of the larger pigs skittered past James bumping into him and throwing him off balance sending him face down in the muck. After he managed to struggle his way free of the mud and to his knees, wiping what muck he could from his face James huffed out with irritation "Indeed!"

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in quite awhile. RL has been rather merciless the past few months with Parent's illnesses and problems of my own as well. Throw in computer problems on top of it all and there you go. Hopefully, although I can't guarantee it, things appear to be simmering down a bit now and perhaps I shall be able to do more than just a quick few minutes on the WWW every week or so. Thank you to all who are still bearing with me.

Regrets, I May Have Had A Few

Chapter 8

James struggled to his feet, his attention divided between looking around at their surroundings and trying unsuccessfully to remove the porcine ordure caked on his person. Irritatedly he said, "Blast! These clothes are beyond ruin."

"You do have a bit of a funny smell about you Commodore…not funny as in ha ha funny you understand….more like you fell in a pig pen…which you did in fact do….and decided to wallow around a bit before…"

James glared at Jack as he interrupted, "I do believe that will be enough Mr. Sparrow, I am fully aware of my current state of dishevelment and do not need elucidation from you."

Jack, noting the look on James face, put his hands together in front of him, and with an apologetic "Sorry mate." began backing away from James in case James decided words weren't getting his point across. He stopped in the alley about fifteen feet from the pig pen they had been standing in.

James huffed loudly, and then in a more tolerable tone as he too made his way to the alley said, "Yes, well perhaps we should use our energy to find out just where we are and in procuring a bath and fresh clothing rather than stand here with the pigs bickering with each other."

Jack smiled and held his index finger up in front of him, "Ah! And I may have spotted just the place. Follow me Commodore."

Jack, with James a few steps behind him, made for a tavern toward one end of the alley. As they approached the rear entrance Jack tipped his head to the side, turned and smiled at James over his shoulder, and said, "Rum." A few steps further and he suddenly stopped, rocked back and forth on his heels a few times as he looked around, then took a dozen steps off the side of the path they were on, leaning down and pulled a half full bottle of rum from the hand of a man passed out on the ground. He gave the unconscious man a touch of his forehead, "Thanks mate." he said before raising the bottle and taking a long swig. He offered the bottle to James who grimaced and said, "If you please _Captain_ Sparrow, I am much more anxious for a bath and clean clothes than a drink of rum." James paused for a moment, then the grimace still on his face, a disdainful tone in his voice, continued, "especially from a bottle that has had god knows whose mouth wrapped around it….up to and including the current possessor of said bottle."

Jack stared at James for a few moments with a pout before shrugging and saying, "To each his own mate", took another long swig from the bottle, and swayed toward the door at the rear of the tavern.

James shook his head exasperatedly then followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They stepped through the door and immediately ducked as a liquor bottle hit the wall a few inches from their heads. For a few seconds they were both on alert until it was clear the bottle had not been aimed at either one of them personally but rather had been thrown by one of the patrons of the bar at another patron of the bar who were co-occupying a table several yards from where James and Jack stood. As James and Jack assessed the situation further and noticed no one was paying the least bit of attention to them, and it became clear the two patrons were having some manner of disagreement and were taking turns throwing bottles at each other. Unfortunately for the other patrons of the bar the two men had emptied, by way of drinking, a quantity of bottles that were now haphazardly lined up in front of them on their table. Also unfortunately for any patrons in the tavern neither one of the men, due no doubt to the large amount of liquor they had consumed, could aim worth a hoot seeing that they were sitting less than four feet apart and had failed to even come close to hitting each other.

Jack warily skirted around said table and sat down at a table in the corner, his back to the wall. James followed and took a seat against the wall as well. A few minutes later a barmaid approached, "What'll it be gents?"

James and Jack spoke at the same time, "A bath." "Rum."

She looked at James and pointed at a room just to the left of the bar, "Back there's the washroom. I think Sophie's back there 'cause she just finished the wash 'n she mi'ten not thrown out her water yet. Welcome to if if she ain't. 'N fer an extra few coins she might could come up with a change of clothes for ya as well if ya ask real nice. Course can't be guaranteein they'll fit ya 'r nuthin, have ta take yer chances on that. 'M also mostly sure she'll charge ya a bit extra if ya want a clean towel as well."

James snorted, snarkily thanked the barmaid, and headed off toward the room she had indicated.

She looked at Jack, "Rum fer you ya say?"

"Aye! Rum." Jack said with a smile. She returned his smile, winked at him, then headed back to the bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James rejoined Jack at the table, "Have you been able to gather any information about just where we may be…" James paused as he noticed one empty rum bottle on the table and the one, now less than half full, in Jack's hand and continued in an accusatory tone, "or have you spent the whole time I was gone seeing how much rum you could consume?"

Jack gave James an affronted look, "Have not! I'll have you know Dear Commodore I have been very busy while you were gone."

The barmaid returned just as Jack finished speaking. "Another bottle for ya Jack?" she said as she leaned over to pick up the empty rum bottle sitting on the table, giving Jack, as well as James if he was of a mind to look, a peek down the front of her bodice. Jack looked, smiled, and then looked up at the barmaid, "Another bottle it is Mary."

James snorted drawing the barmaids attention away from smiling at Jack, "Something for you sir?"

"A mug of ale will suffice." James replied. As Mary walked away James spoke, "I think that very neatly sums up exactly what you were 'busy' doing during the time I was absent _Captain_ Sparrow."

Jack once again acted offended, "Was not! In fact I have been busy with more than just the amicable relations with said barmaid, although I will admit that took up most of the time you were gone. Finding out where we were was the simple part, convincing young Mary she might want to spend more…quality time as it were….with me the more difficult, kind of hard to believe that, aye?" As James made a moue Jack hurriedly continued, "In fact Dear Commodore, I was able to specifically find out we are on Hispaniola…and even more specifically than that specific is the specific that we happen to be on Saona Island….." Jack suddenly had all of the Commodore's attention. "Aye, thought that would catch your attention. Seems to me like id be a bit more than just a coincidence that we happen to be looking for a certain person by the certain name of Sao and we just happen to wind up on a certain Saona Island now doesn't it Commodore?"

"Indeed Captain Sparrow, it does indeed." James replied.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	9. Chapter 9

Regrets, I May Have Had A Few

Chapter 9

As James and Jack left the tavern their attention was drawn to an unruly cluster of people gathered down the street a short ways. Upon closer inspection the group seemed to be made up of a dozen or so adolescents surrounding two younger children and doing their best to intimidate and threaten them. James, having been treated similarly more than a time or two when he was growing up immediately went on the offensive. Striding toward the group and using his most convincing no nonsense tone of command he scattered the offending youth in short order leaving only a boy of about nine standing protectively near a girl of about six, both a little worse for wear, having streaks of dirt and mud smeared across their faces and numerous rips and tears in their clothing from being tugged and pulled on by the bullies. If similarity of features was to be the judge there was no doubt in James' mind they were brother and sister. They both had hair so light it was almost transparent and eyes of such a pale blue James would be hard pressed to name when he had ever seen any paler on a human being.

Jack was only a step or two behind James and upon seeing the tears the little girl was shedding pulled a dirty lace handkerchief from his pocket, knelt down in front of her, and began dabbing at the tears, "Oye now luv, old Jacks here. No need for tears me bonny lass. The more than terrifyin Commodore here," Jack said as he nodded his head toward James, "has chased all them bloody roisterers off now so no worries lass."

James huffed at Jack's insult and then looked at the boy, "What was that all about?"

The boy, his eyes shiny with unshed tears, quickly wiped his sleeve across his face and replied, "Don't know as I know why they was doin what they was doin. We wasn't supposed to come into town. Auntie told us when we come to stay with her that we shouldn't wander off, cause bad things could happen. But Maggie, that's my sister," the boy said motioning at the girl, "she wanted some sweets and Auntie wasn't there and we couldn't find any in the house no where and we had us a few coins so we thought no harm in a quick trip to town to buy us some." After a short pause, and as if he'd suddenly remembered his manners he added, "I'm Billy, glad to meet you sir." He finished his statement by holding his hand out to shake James' hand.

James, a flicker of a smile flittering across his face, took the boy's hand, gave a nod of his head, and said, "Glad to meet you as well Master Billy, although it is a shame it could not have been under more propitious circumstances."

"Means more favorable." Jack said as he stood up and addressed the boy. He rocked back and forth a bit, hands fluttering in front of him, "So you're a William are you? Don't know whether that bodes well or ill for any manner of future association. Tell me what's your position on the whole pirate matter." Jack stopped long enough to look the boy over as if looking for weapons, and then with a moue he continued, "You don't have any manner of sword, or pistol, or knife, or other unspecified and or unmentioned manner of weaponry about your person do you boy?"

"Oh please." James huffed with a disgusted roll of his eyes.

Jack shifted his gaze from the boy to James, quickly shifted it back to the boy for a moment as if he had expected the lad to have drawn a sword on him in that brief moment, and seeing none looked back at James, "Can't never be too careful in these matters Commodore. Just because he's short 'n looks innocent enough doesn't mean he's not a bloodthirsty scalawag." Jack gave the boy another glance just to make sure there was still no sword pointed at him.

James glared at Jack, "Do you ever even listen to the bounderish words that issue from your mouth? Do you ever stop to think before you engage that mouth of yours? This is a child, not some rogue or scalawag."

Jack, looking suitably contrite, shrugged his shoulders a bit and tipped his head to the side as he looked at the boy and said, "Sorry."

"It's alright Mister." Billy said, and then held his hand out to shake Jack's. Looking up at him he asked in an awed tone, "Are you really a pirate?"

Preening and posing a bit from the tone of wonderment in the boy's voice Jack exaggeratedly shook the boy's hand as he answered, "Son, you shall always remember this as the day you met Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Indeed!" James interjected snarkily, "And he shall forever and always rue this day because he didn't immediately turn and run as fast as he could away from **Captain Jack Sparrow**!"

As the two men stood there staring at each other and preparing to launch more broadsides toward each other Maggie caught their attention by pointing down the street and softly saying, "Mister Andrew is coming."

James and Jack turned to see an older man dressed in a dark suit approaching.

"Mister Andrew? Who's Mister Andrew?" Jack asked.

"He works for Auntie." Billy replied before looking at his sister, "We're probably in trouble for leaving the house without telling anybody Maggie."

Mister Andrew eyed Jack and James suspiciously as he approached but his words were to the children, "I have been searching for you two for more than an hour. Where have you been?"

Billy looked at his feet as he replied, "Maggie wanted something sweet to eat so I told her we could come into town and get her something. It was all my fault Mister Andrew, Maggie would never have left the house if it wasn't for me."

"You know very well your Aunt has told you never to leave the house without one of us accompanying you, and what has happened to your clothing, and you look as if you have wallowed in a pig pen." James scowled at Jack when he laughed as Mister Andrew said that. "I assure you your Aunt will not be pleased in the least." Mister Andrew continued.

"If I may interject Sir," James said, "The state of their appearance is not of their own doing. My companion and I found the children and were able to disperse a large group of less than respectable youths who were taunting them."

"Well I suppose their Aunt and I owe you thanks for that. If you would care to accompany me back to the house I'm sure she would like to thank you in person." Mister Andrew said.

"We shall be more than happy to accept your invitation. Lead on Mister Andrew." Jack replied.

Mister Andrew and the children headed off up the street. Jack started to follow but stopped when he noticed that James was not following.

"Not comin Commodore?" Jack said over his shoulder.

"I feel we have other matters of more import at present than being thanked in person by the children's Aunt." James replied.

Jack turned around stood there for a moment or two looking at James, then took three long swaying strides back to James, pivoted to bring himself side by side with the Commodore, leaned over and whispered, "Seems to me that if by chance the youngin's Aunt has lived in these parts for any amount of lengthy time, and if perchance that might or would be the truth of it then said Aunt might be a bit of a help if she were so inclined as it were to be noticing who and or whom or either really in this specifical region and or area might be of a suspicious or conceal-atory or in fact obnibilating nature when it comes to a certain item that we presently and or currently happen to be in the process and procedure of looking for, savvy?"

James shook his head as he looked at Jack. "You know what is really starting to bother me is the fact that I am actually starting to understand you when you launch into one of your inane monologs. Very well, we shall go see this Aunt and hope it is not a waste of our time."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	10. Chapter 10

Regrets I May Have Had A Few

Chapter 10

As the group stopped at a large iron gate blocking a long stone path leading to a three story baroque residence Maggie turned to address James, "Auntie will like you." Peering intently at Jack she added, "I don't think she's going to like you much though."

Mr. Andrew, who was in the process of unlocking the heavy iron gate, turned to Maggie, "Miss Madeline please mind your manners, I'm sure your Aunt would object to your speaking in such a way."

Maggie looked down at her shoes, "Sorry."

As the gate creaked open and the group headed through Jack turned to James with a moue, "Why wouldn't she like me?"

"Perhaps because you are a scalawag and present a distinct air of disrepute about you." James raised his eyebrows and snarked.

Jack shook his head, "Can't be that mate, always found those qualities added an air of mystery and intrigue to me personality."

"More like an air of debauchery and mayhem." James snorted in retort.

Tipping his head to the side Jack waved his fingers in front of him and said, "Just not seein it that way Commodore."

"Why does that not surprise me?" James replied sarcastically.

xx

As they stepped into the entrance hall a woman in a long flowing gown was coming down the magnificent two story curving staircase to their right.

Mr. Andrew, as well as the children, bowed in respect as she reached the foot of the stairs and walked toward them.

"You have brought visitors Andrew." The lady said in a less than pleased tone as she eyed Jack and James.

"Master William and Miss Madeline took it upon themselves to walk into town Madam and became embroiled in a confrontation with some of the youths in the village; these gentlemen intervened on their behalf, I thought you would like to thank them in person." Mr. Andrew replied, not quite meeting her eyes.

"I see." She replied. Her eyes narrowed as she peered at the children. She said with a bit of an ominous tone, "We have previously spoken about the rules here children but I see we will have to speak on the matter again, you as well Andrew." Dismissively she added with a wave of her hand, "Now you may take the children to their rooms." Visibly changing her demeanor as she turned to Jack and James with a smile and extended hand she addressed them, "Gentlemen excuse me for my rudeness. I am Madam Marina Anat. I do thank you for your actions on behalf of the children and welcome you to my home."

James, not liking the interaction that just transpired with the children but ever the gentleman, took Madam Anat's hand, bent his head, and briefly touched his lips to the back of it as he introduced himself, "James Norrington, Madam Anat."

Jack however, not being nearly the gentleman James was and not liking the interaction with the children either smiled a glittering smile, grabbed the woman's hand with both of his and began pumping it up and down in an exaggerated manner, "Captain Jack Sparrow 'n always more 'n glad ta make the acquaintancement of a woman of yer magnitudishness 'n staturement Madam Ant….er Madam And…..oh sorry…..er….Madam Gnat…..er… Knot…..er what say you we just leave it at Madam aye?" As Madam Anat jerked her hand away from Jack he heard James try unsuccessfully to muffle a snortish laugh.

Rubbing her hand as she quickly stepped out of Jack's reach and struggled to compose herself she turned and headed toward the stairs casting back over her shoulder, "I'm sure you gentlemen would like to freshen up and join us for dinner. I shall send someone to attend to you." She quickly mounted the staircase and disappeared from sight.

"I have every confidence you have just brought about Miss Maggie's prediction her Aunt would not care for you Captain Sparrow."

With an innocent look Jack replied, "Don't have the foggiest what you'd be referrin to Commodore."

"Indeed!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they waited for the servant Madam Anat had spoken of Jack began sashaying around the entrance hall examining the various paintings on the walls and variety of knick knacks setting around on several decorative tables in the hall. Picking up each piece, looking it over, and then setting it back down he advanced around the area.

"I do hope you do not intend to pocket any of those items Captain Sparrow."

"No worries Mate, mainly 'cause I haven't come across anything of a pocketable nature as it were as of yet, other than a few of the paintings and they appear to be a bit too big to be pocketing….even for me." Jack returned with a smile. Then realizing he was not upholding his reputation as 'Captain Jack Sparrow' he added a bit defensively, "Not sayin I couldn't come up with a way and or a means to pocket 'em so to speak without really pocketin 'em in the general senses and meanings of the words as it were if ya get me meanin here." Seeing James frown he added, "'n if in fact I was ta be of a mind to be doin such a thing which I am not now nor do I appear to be havin or will be havin that particular inclination in or near the present time ya understand."

"Be that as it may be, I cannot stress to you the import of refraining from such activity. If we are to acquire any manner of usable information from Madam Anot I would suggest you not antagonize her any more than you already have with your flamboyant greeting."

"Aye, that was one of me better ones weren't it." Jack replied with a glittering grin and a flutter of fingertips, then noticing James disapproving expression added, "No worries Commodore, information firstly, pilferin secondly."

James rolled his eyes and huffed in answer.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	11. Chapter 11

Regrets, I May Have Had A Few

Chapter 11

"Madam Anot thank you for your hospitality." James said as they followed the lady and the two children into the dining room and took their seats."

"I must admit, Mr. Norrington, I wasn't expecting company, we rarely have visitors. I do appreciate the intervention on behalf of my two young wards." She paused to give the two children a pointed glare, then added, "I'm sure that such intervention will not be necessary in the future." Both children looked down at their plates, avoiding eye contact with their aunt. "So what business brings you to such a remote place?" Madam Anot asked.

Dropping his fork beside his plate and fluttering his hands in front of him Jack replied, "We were sent here by a certain nameless party who believes there might be a bit of something of interest to that particular and certain nameless person in this particular and certain place."

"I don't think you could be any more vague if you tried Captain Sparrow." Madam Anot replied with a tight smile.

James snorted a bit and said, "Believe me Madam Anot, he could and probably will be. _Captain_ Sparrow takes great pleasure in his rambling vagueness."

Madam Anot gave Jack a fleeting moue as Jack was giving James a similar but more sustained moue, then tipped her head a bit toward James, smiled, and said, "Perhaps I should address my conversation to you then Mr. Norrington."

James straightened almost imperceptibly in his chair, was she flirting with him? He held her gaze for a moment. Yes, it appeared that was exactly what she was doing. He heard Jack whisper, "Go with it mate." He wasn't sure what Jack had in mind or how it would help in their quest, and it had been too many years since he had even attempted to "flirt" with someone that he was rather uncomfortable with the whole notion but he decided he would go along with it for the time.

Jack surreptitiously elbowed him in the side and he realized Madam Anot was waiting for a response. He cleared his throat and attempted to return the lady's smile, although as stiff and uncomfortable as it felt to him he was sure she would interpret it as more of a grimace, "I would consider that the correct course of action Madam Anot."

"You may call me Marina, Mr. Norrington." She said with a more pronounced flirtatious expression as she leaned a bit more in his direction.

James sat there for a moment, surprised she hadn't taken offense at his attempt at flirting and gone storming from the table in disgust. Jack once again reminded him, with his elbow, that he was expected to respond. "You may call me James….Marina." One of the servants was pouring wine into the glasses on the table, and as James' was filled he quickly emptied it hoping it would settle his nerves.

The rest of the meal passed with more flirting from Marina and more of James doing his best to flirt back.

As the meal ended Marina turned her attention to the children, "William, Madeline, it is well past your bedtime. There will be extra chores for you tomorrow for your disobedience today. You may excuse yourselves and go to your rooms."

"Yes Aunty." They replied in turn. They stood up, bowing and curtsying to James and Jack as they bid them good night, then walked to the head of the table where Marina was seated, bowed and curtsied to her, each giving her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the dining room.

Marina sighed, "It is such a troublesome matter to have the responsibility of children." She looked at James, "Do you have children James?"

"I have not had that pleasure as of yet." James replied, his tone carrying a tinge of true regret for something he would have liked to have accomplished by now but had not.

"It is a responsibility I often wish I had not taken on." Marina replied. Noticing the questioning look James and Jack were both giving her she went on, "The children are no blood relation to me. Their parents arrived here with me when the children were quite young, just babes really." Marina went on almost as if she was reliving a memory and unaware she was speaking in front of company. "Unfortunately soon after there was a terrible accident and both of them were killed. Of course I couldn't just abandon the children, once I'd found I needed them… that they had the knowledge…."

She shook her head to clear it, "You must excuse me for rambling on."

She looked toward one of the windows for a moment as if casting off the last vestiges of her thoughts. "It is late gentlemen. Would you consider allowing me to offer you rooms for the night. I doubt you would be able to find anything in town."

"Sounds good ta me, what say you James?" Jack said with a smile.

"I suppose that would be acceptable." James replied.

"Good, I shall have them prepared." Once again she put on a flirtatious expression, "James, would you accompany me out to the verandah for an after dinner brandy?"

Jack spoke before James had a chance to answer, "Course he would, wouldn't ya Jamie lad?" Ignoring the snort from James at addressing him so inappropriately Jack continued firing off words in his usual rapid manner when he was hoping no one was listening too closely to what he was saying, " Now don't neither of ya go concernin yerselves with old Jack here, just go on about yer business 'n old Captan Jack will have no problem atol in the findin of somfin ta keep hisself occupied whilst the two of you sets about the inbibin 'n enjoyin of them no doubt fine brandys what's about ta be imbibed 'n ya commence with the occupin of each other as it were out there on that there fine verandah 'n not givin so much as a thought 'r worry bout old Jack here. Savvy?" He ended his little speech by nudging James in the direction of the doors opening out onto the verandah, leaning to whisper into James' ear as he did, "Now if you'll be kind enough ta keep the lady occupied for a bit Commodore I think I'm on ta somfin what in fact may find itself ta be a bit more 'n contributorally advantageous to our quest." James looked over his shoulder at Jack and whispered back. "It does not appear either one of you have given me much choice in the matter." Jack smiled a glittering smile as he gave James a nod and one last little push toward the doors and Madam Anat, "Aye, 'n I'm thinkin here that it will turn out much more better for the both of us Commodore."

As Lady Anat hooked her arm through James' and led him out to the verandah Jack stood there for a moment smiling, he rocked back and forth on his heels a time or two, pointed both index fingers straight up in the air, then at the door leading out of the dining room. He quickly headed toward the stairway leading to the upper floors, the smile still on his lips as he lightly mounted the steps two at a time.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreicated

4


End file.
